I Said Yes
by MissJackieMac
Summary: Its a 'Edward was a player, Bella was invisible' Type story. Im trying so hard to put my own twist on it, like I try on every each of my stories. Please R&R, do my poll as well! Rated T for minor language and paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen, completely gorgeous of course, but he's also a player. Take now as an example, he's sitting at his usual lunch table with his brother, Emmett Cullen on one side, and his adopted sister Alice Brandon-Cullen on the other. He has _two _cheerleaders on his lap. One of them, Leah Clearwater, is flirting with Emmett, knowing perfectly well that he's dating Rosalie Hale. The other; is my ex-best friend Jessica Stanly…he has his tongue halfway down her throat… even though he just broke up with Lauren Mallory this morning. Alice, Leah, Lauren, Rosalie, and Jess are the main varsity cheerleaders, the ones that everyone knows. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Seth, Mike, and Tyler are the main varsity football players. Mike used to hang out with my group of friends too. He and Jess moved on the first day of this year. Jasper Hale, brother of the all to gorgeous Rosalie, is dating Alice Cullen.

Alice is the only cheerleader that doesn't act like the world is hers. She also doesn't have her tongue in her boyfriends mouth all the time, which does everyone a favor. She smiles at everyone, popular or not and sometimes waves at me. I don't speak to any of them, unless its necessary.

I wouldn't say I'm an outcast, but I'm not popular either. My two best friends are Angela Webber and Erik Chow. We're the group that the popular make fun of most, they don't need to worry about their reputation being ruined since we're not total outcasts, but we're low enough for them.

Right now, I'm dreading next period. I sit next to Edward Cullen in Biology; I speak to him as less as possible, and never look at him. But it's still unbearable.

Right one cue the bell rang, signaling the end of seeing Erik and Angela until last period. I sighed as I threw away my half eaten lunch and hugged my friends.

"Good luck!" We all said to each other as we parted. Erik had his next class with Emmett, and Angela had her next class with Rosalie. I had mine with two popular people – Edward Cullen, and Mike.

And now, I saw Mike's outstretched foot. Placed right where it can reach out and trip me…to bad I saw it a second to late. I'm flying, face first towards the ground. I let go of my books and catch myself; I'm pro at this. I hide my face from the laughing class and start to pick up my books, still on the ground. I cannot find two of them, and I looked up to see a hand offered to help me. I look up higher to see it belongs to Edward Cullen. I get myself up and he smiles a crooked grin.

Breathtaking; I hide my face in my hair again, and sit in my chair.

"Nice trip, Bella. See you next fall!" Mike yelled, throwing the class into another burst of snickers.

"Not cool, Mike." A velvet voice said from beside me.

Mike was shocked, "Oh yeah. Um, totally. Sorry, Bella."

I ignored his lame attempt to get back on Edward's good side. And why was Edward on my side?

Edward passed me a note and I figured this would explain it.

You don't even thank me?  
**Thank you, Edward.  
That's all?  
****Yes, that's all. What else do you expect?  
I don't know, I did just humiliate Mike for you.  
****I didn't ask you to.  
Your red face seemed to be.  
****You must've read it wrong.  
Excuse me then…want to go out tonight?**

I had to bite my tongue to hold in the laughter. **You're asking me out; right after you had your tongue down my ex-best friend's throat?  
Yeah, I guess I am.  
****Wow, you're just as much as a jerk as I thought.  
What are you talking about?  
****Think about it, Edward. You kiss one girl for two days, and when you get bored of her, you go on to the next. I'm not falling into your stupid trap, Edward. No, I will not go out tonight.  
**

**********The bell rang; I gathered my books and left Edward staring at the piece of paper that held the first rejection of his perfect life.**

* * *

Edward POV

**Think about it, Edward. You kiss one girl for two days, and when you get bored of her, you go one to the next. I'm not falling into your stupid trap, Edward. No, I will not go out tonight.**

Crap.

This bet was going to be harder to win then I thought….

**AN: :) Review! Also do the poll on my profile, please. It's important!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed or is following!**

"Hey Bells," Dad said when he came home.

"Hey Dad." I answered, "How was work?"

"Fine, it was slow. Jack and I played five hands of cards." He smiled. "Smells good. What is it?"

"I'm marinating steak for tomorrow." I answered, smiling.

He nodded his head, "How was school?"

"Um, good."

"Do you have a boyfriend yet?" He teased.

I laughed, "No, dad."

"Are any asking?" He was serious now.

"Yeah…" I smiled, "I just don't want to date them."

Dad smiled, "Who asked you today?"

"Edward…"

"Edward who?" He hung up his gun and coat.

"Dr. Cullen's kid." I answered.

"Good kids, I've met two of them."

"Emmett and Alice, probably then." I answered.

"Is Edward different?" Dad asked.

"Um…" I hesitated. Carlisle Cullen was the best doctor Forks could have…Dad liked him a lot, "Yeah." I ended, lamely.

"You know that I love Dr. Cullen, but I still would like to know why you said no. His family is very good looking."

I laughed, "Yeah, they are. He's just not my type, Dad."

"What is your type?" He questioned.

I bit my lip, "I don't know…I'm more in for the long relationships. Edward…he's a player."

"A player?" Dad looked embarrassed, "Bells, I'm not in with the modern slang."

I laughed, "He uses girls and never stays with them for a long time."

Dad nodded his head, "That makes sense…I wonder what the other two think of it."

"Alice and Emmett aren't anything like him. You'd think Edward was the one that's adopted, not Alice."

He nodded his head, but the phone rang before he could speak.

"Hello," Dad answered.

There was a pause and he answered again, "And who's calling?"

Dad looked to me, "Edward Cullen, how's your dad?" I shook my head over and over again. Dad smiled, "Well tell him hi for me. Bella is out with a friend right now, can I leave a message for her?"

He hung up after a minute and smiled, "Edward Cullen wants you to call him back."

I rolled my eyes, "In his dreams."

"Playing hard to get, are you?"

"I told him no, and he keeps asking…"

The doorbell rang and dad grinned, "Jake and Billy are here."

I smiled, Jake was my best friend; he went to school on the reservation. Leah and Seth lived there, but decided to go to the high school in town instead.

I hugged Jake and Billy when they came in.

"Bells and I were just talking boys, I bet she's glad you're here."

I blushed but nodded, "I bet Billy knows more than you did…"

Billy smiled and pushed himself into the living room, Charlie followed him, talking about something at work. Jacob followed me into the kitchen to help make dinner.

"So you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Edward Cullen asked me out."

"You said no, right? I don't like him…Leah had him over the other day. They were making out on my couch."

I scrunched my face, "Of course I said no, Jake. You don't think I'm that stupid, did you?"

He smiled, "Nah. Just making sure his good looks didn't trick you."

I rolled my eyes, "He disgusts me, Jake. Never."

"Good." He stepped in to help me pull the enchiladas out of the oven and serve Billy and Charlie.

* * *

"Bella," Edward matched his pace with mine on the way to Biology. "Why did you never call me back?"

"I didn't feel like it," I answered, speeding up again.

"Who were you with last night?" He asked, matching his pace with mine again.

"That's none of your business, Edward." I turned twisted my lock angirily and made sure to smack him with my locker door when it opened.

He rubbed his hand as he spoke, "Was it a guy? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I was with Jacob."

"I think I've met him."

"You made out with Leah on his couch last week."

He scowled at me as I sat down.

"How would you know?"

"Jake told me."

"So you were talking about me?"

"Yes," He smiled that same breathtaking crooked smile; I needed to say something to get him to back off again, "About how disgusting you are."

He glared at me, "What the hell is your problem, Swan?"

I rolled my eyes, "That's a nice way to get me to like you."

He didn't answer until a long while after, "Look, Bella. I really like you. Give me a chance. I have liked you for a really long time. Since last year, but I knew you would never like me…my reputation is messed up."

"Whose fault is that?" I answered.

He groaned, "Please Bella. One date."

I thought about Jacob, and how mad he'd be. Not at me, at Edward…and dad… "No." I answered.

He leaned back, "Please! Bella, I'm begging you. If I mess it up, I wont ask for a second chance."

I thought about it…Charlie was going fishing tomorrow with some friends, and I knew Jake had to catch up on some schoolwork. "On three conditions." I answered.

He smiled, "Anything."

"One, it's tomorrow for lunch. Two, no one gets told. Three, if you even try to kiss me, so help me, Edward. I will kill you."

He nodded his head eagerly, "Deal. I'll pick you up at eleven."

The bell rang, and I got out of my seat without looking at him.

* * *

Edward POV

The bet did say I had to kiss her, and someone on any football team had to see, but I'm sure that could be arranged. I'd have a Jr. Varsity player sit somewhere behind us so he could see if I made it in for a kiss.

I gave thumbs up to Mike and he rolled his eyes. His I-pod was mine!

**AN: Review please, even if it is just one word. My poll is still open! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for reviewing:) I think I forgot to mention, this will eventually be an EXB.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up remembering exactly what I had done yesterday. I said yes. I silently damned myself and got out of bed. Charlie already left; there was a note on the kitchen counter.

Bella,

You think you were going to get away from telling me about your date?

Edward Cullen, that's a shocker. :)

He called last night and said he would have to pick you up a little earlier, fifteen minutes or so.

Love you,

Dad

PS: There's some pepper spray under the sink, put it in your purse just incase.

The little smiley face he drew made me want to scream. Of course Edward would find a way to get people to know, arrogant jerk.

I looked at the clock; I had three hours before he would be coming. I poured a bowl of cereal and ate in front of the TV. I washed my bowl and went to take a shower and get ready. Why did I agree to this?

* * *

When his car pulled up, I could've screamed. It wasn't his Volvo; this was something nicer, a BMW. Today was making me more and more angry. I locked the door behind me and walked up to his car, he opened the door for me without saying a word and ran around the front to the drivers seat.

"How are you doing, Bella?"

"I thought I told you, no one knows." I answered, without answering his first question.

"No one does know…"

"My dad does. I count him as a someone."

"He would've found out eventually." Edward scoffed.

"How's that?" I asked indifferently.

"When I sweep you off your feet and you cannot get enough of me."

I rolled my eyes, "Right." I answered sarcastically.

"You never know," He said as he pulled onto the main street.

"Oh, I know." I turned and looked out the window.

Neither of us said another word until we got there.

"Is this ok?" He asked as he opened my door.

"Too expensive maybe, but fine." I answered.

He scowled, "What does it matter to you? You're not paying."

"There's no point in paying forty dollars for two people," I pointed out.

He shrugged, "Good thing I'm rich."

"Good thing," I mocked.

He smiled his crooked grin and I was speechless again. I couldn't help but smile back. "You know," He said suddenly. "You're sort of beautiful."

I blushed, and he smirked again, "You are too." I answered as he pulled me into the restaurant.

A waitress that was probably just out of high school stared at us as we walked in. She looked angry with me almost, I didn't recognize her though…what did I do to her?

I stepped behind Edward a little bit more, he looked at me questioningly before turning back to the waitress.

"Table for two?" She asked, "Or are more joining you?"

"Just us," Edward answered. I'm guessing he smiled his crooked smile, because she looked back at him stupidly. He cleared his throat and she turned around and led us to a table.

We had been talking quietly back and forth for a while when I noticed that I had fallen for him. And I had fallen hard. I squeezed my eyes shut when the waitress came, telling myself silently to stop – he would be making out with Jess on Monday.

When I opened my eyes he was right in front of me and I gasped, he smiled his crooked smile and I smiled back. He leaned in closer and I leaned in closer.

STOP! I shouted at myself, but I didn't stop.

His lips were against mine, and I still didn't stop him.

I didn't stop him until I heard the click of a camera and saw the flash behind my closed eyes. I pulled away and Edward growled. I looked over to see some kids I recognized as Junior's at school, fumbling to hide the camera.

It was a set up – of course. I was the victim of a bet, probably. I grabbed my coat and ran out, tears flowing down my face. I looked back in to see Edward yelling at the players. He looked back out the window and our eyes locked, neither of us able to pull away. I ripped my eyes away and ran towards home. It was three miles, but there was no way I would take a ride from him, not that he offered.

* * *

EdwardPOV

"You fools!" I yelled as I left, "No one said it had to be a picture, just eye-witnesses." Not to mention they just ruined every chance I'll ever have with her. Somewhere during lunch I had fallen for her, and very hard. I threw a fifty at the waitress that had been throwing herself at me the whole afternoon and ran after Bella.

"Bella!" I yelled, but she kept her steady pace up. "Bella, stop!"

She ran fast then, and I turned and got into my car. I pulled up next to her and rolled down the window, "Bella, please listen to me."

She looked straight ahead of her, keeping her pace.

"Fine. Just listen, please." I took a deep breath, "It was a bet, and I know it was wrong…but I want you to know that I really do like you. That kiss was me, not the bet."

The corners of Bella's mouth turned down in disapproval, but she still didn't speak.

So I continued, "Mike bet that I couldn't get a girl like you," I regretted the word choice instantly, but continued on anyway, "He said that you hated me and would never go with me. I needed to prove him wrong…Bella I really do like you. I didn't when I took the bet, but I do now. Give me a second chance."

Bella shook her head, "Edward Cullen, you are the most revolting human being I have ever met." The words stuck daggers in my heart, many times before I had heard things similar, but none of them hurt like they did when Bella said them, "You can say that you like me, that that kiss was you. But you also like Jess, Lauren, Leah, and Rose! Every time you kiss them that kiss was you. Your friends picked me cause I'm a plain, ugly girl and you're the beautiful Edward Cullen. I hate you, Edward Cullen. If you ever come near me again…just leave me alone!" She shouted. Tears ran furiously down her face, and she turned away. I squeezed my eyes shut so she wouldn't see the tears flowing down mine. Her words stabbed me over and over, reminded me that I had ruined everything I wanted.

Suddenly a motorcycle cut in front of me and screeched to a stop. I slammed on my breaks and stopped just in time.

The kid on the bike pulled his helmet off, and I realized the kid was not a kid at all. He was tall, maybe 6'5 or taller, and really big, and not fat-big, just very muscled. He shook his head at me, jaw clenched. Bella ran into his arms, sobbing. He pulled his arms around her and hugged her tighter.

He handed her the helmet and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head and pulled the helmet over her head.

No! Bella was not allowed on a motorcycle, that's to dangerous! She could get so hurt. I would usually chuckle at the thought of Bella even trying to get on one, but now that it could actually happen…

The kid, now standing the passenger window reminded me of Seth. Of course! This must be Jacob, the kid whose couch I was on the other day…shoot.  
"If she wasn't here, begging me not to hit you, Cullen, I would. You are as good as dead to me. If you ever touch her again or even speak to her I _will_ kill you." He turned around before I could even answer and hugged Bella once more.

The unexpected happened right before my eyes. Bella jumped on the bike and Jacob jumped on behind her. She kick started the bike and sped off towards her house. Bella knew how to drive a motorcycle.

**AN: Jacob to the rescue! :) Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to those you reviewed, and Im terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I had it written for ages, but forgot to save it as a chapter! No wonder I wasnt getting any reviews! :D**

**Fixed the bold:) hehe.**

_JacobPOV_

"Did he hurt you?" I asked as she curled up on the couch.

She shook her head and pulled a blanket around her.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked for the fourth time, "You said you told him no. Did you lie to me?"

"No, Jacob!" She shouted. "At the time I had said no. I fell for him…it was just a bet anyway. Just leave it alone."

"A bet?" I snarled at her.

She shrank back as I slammed my fist on the wall, and cursed under my breath.

"Ill see you later, Bella." I muttered as I pulled my helmet on.

"Jake, no. Don't touch Edward…its just who he is."

"My sister is not going to be a victim of his games!" I yelled. Of course, we we're actually related, but we basically grew up together.

"Jacob, I'm fine if he's on your couch again, kissing someone. Just don't go looking for trouble."

"Fine," I agreed. "I wont go find him…if he comes here- "

"Ill call you, Jake." She interrupted. "Or if Dad's home I'm sure he'll be glad to get in a few good swipes."

"Do you need anything?" I asked before I left.

She shook her head. "No, I'll be alright." She smiled. It was a weak smile, but I understood it. She wanted to be alone, to think and decided what to do on Monday.

_BellaPOV_

I had just talked to Dad about today, and he stormed out of my room in a huff. I laid on my bed for a while, before deciding to go see him again. I heard him talking and stopped just outside the kitchen.

"Dr. Cullen, I would like to talk to you about something that happened today."

No! I wanted to shout. But I couldn't make a sound, I sat on the stair, trying to tell Dad not too. But I couldn't, part of me wanted to hear. I ran upstairs and grabbed the handset upstairs. I pulled it up to my ear and listened.

"Oh, did Emmett get in trouble again?" Dr. Cullen asked, sighing.

"No, Emmett hasn't done anything. It's actually Edward." Dad answered.

"Um," Dr. Cullen answered. "Can you hold on a minute?"

"Of course, Dr." Dad answered.

I heard muffled speaking on the other line, "Edward, please go to my office."

"Thank you, Chief." Dr. Cullen said after a second, "Go on."

"I'm assuming your son can hear me right now?" Dad asked.

"Yes, he can. I can turn it off if you wish."

"No, no." Dad answered, "I think it would be nice for Edward to hear exactly what I have to say."

"Chief Swan," Edward said quickly, "Please just let me explain."

"Edward Cullen!" Dad shouted. "Do not even try to give me an excuse to what you did to her. If there was something I could charge you with I would do it. You will never ever speak to my daughter again. Never touch her, speak to her or go near her. I will find a way to charge you if you do. Do you understand me, Mr. Cullen?"

"Chief Swan, please let me talk."

"Edward what is this about? What did you do to Chief's daughter?" Dr. Cullen asked, panicked.

"Hold on, Carlisle!" Edward shouted. "Chief Swan! I understand the mistake I made, I regret it, every piece of it. If you could please just let me speak to her right now…just so she knows how sorry I am."

"When are you going to say that was part of the bet too, Edward!" I shouted suddenly, "Apologizing and making me love you again!"

The line was quiet for thirty whole seconds. Suddenly everyone spoke at once.

"A bet, Edward!" Dr. Cullen shouted.

"You tell him!" Dad shouted.

"Bella, no, listen!" Edward begged.

Then, an unfamiliar voice, "Bella, I'm so sorry! Can I come over?" It was Alice, I recognized.

"Stay out of this, Alice!" Edward shouted.

As I sobbed, "Yes, Alice."

"Enough of this shouting," Dad finally said. "Dr. Cullen, your son asked Bella on a date and she agreed. He took part in a bet using my daughter as the victim and took her to lunch. He dazzled her into kissing him while some Junior Varsity players took pictures. If you don't see why I'm angry then I would like you to come see what a mess Bella is!"

"Edward Mason Cullen!" Dr. Cullen and Alice shouted simultaneously.

Another voice was heard then, "What is all this shouting, dear?" Someone asked.

"Hold on, Esme. _Edward _will explain what he did to Isabella in a minute." Dr. Cullen paused, "Chief Swan, feel free to decline, but I would like to meet with you and Bella, along with Edward and my wife, Esme."

"No." I objected right as dad accepted, "That is good idea, Doctor. I would like to meet Edward in person."

"Um, excuse me!" Alice whined, "I would like to be with my friend right now…"

Alice counted me as a friend?

Carlisle sighed, "Bella, would you be angry if Alice came along?"

"No," I answered. I wanted to add, "It's Edward I can go without."

"You don't have to say anything, Bella. I just want you here so you can listen and talk if you wish."

I nodded my head and pulled my blanket higher around my shoulders. "Daddy, can you make me some tea?" I asked.

I felt so stupid about this, it was Edward Cullen for God sakes. He used people all the time, why was I being such a baby?

There was a knock on the door right as Dad handed me a mug. His jaw set back into his you-just-made-me-very-angry look.

He opened the door and greeted Mrs. and Mr. Cullen. Esme flittered to my side and hugged my shoulders, "I'm Esme…I had no idea, Bella. I'm so sorry."

I nodded my head, to afraid to speak. Alice walked in next, smiling at Charlie and then sitting next to me. She hugged me and apologized over and over for Edward.

Edward walked in after another few seconds. He was looking straight at me, so I turned to look at my tea.

"Good evening, Chief Swan." He said politely.

"Edward." Dad answered sitting next to Alice.

Esme, Carlisle and Edward sat across from us, on the other couch.

They went over everything that happened, first asking me to answer question and then asking Edward. Every answer, to my surprise agreed to the same story. I felt like I was being interrogated...it was close enough. I didn't even know why they were here!

"Edward, I would like to ask what you were winning for this?" Esme asked next.

He didn't answer, looking straight down.

"Edward, your mother is speaking to you!" Carlisle scolded.

"That's irreverent," Edward answered. "If you would just listen, Bella."

"Don't talk to me, Edward." I said, only loud enough for Alice to hear.

"She said, don't talk to me." Alice announced.

Edward sighed and everyone waited.

"Mike's I-pod." He finally answered.

I was suddenly filled with rage all over again. Mike's I-pod was old and scratched up, Edward could buy a new one for himself and everyone else in the school!

Esme's hid her face, looking down at her hands. Carlisle studied his son's face and frowned.

Dad shook his head and frowned.

"What has gotten into you, Son?" Esme asked finally.

He shrugged. "If you would just allow me to talk to Bella, I could explain it."

"She hears everything you say, Edward." Alice pointed out. "Tell Charlie what you want to say, then let he and Bella decide."

"That's stupid!" He shouted and slammed his fist on the couch. I flinched back into Alice as Esme scolded Edward. "Bella, listen." Everyone started to object as he yelled, "Let me talk!" Everyone was quiet, waiting.

"Bella," He started again. "I know you must hate me, and because I am who I am you don't want to believe anything I say. I just want you to understand something, there's two types of guys like me,"

"Guys like you?" I asked, interrupting.

He hesitated, "The gorgeous ones everyone likes." I rolled my eyes but he continued. "There are two types of us. One type doesn't date at all, they act like they're too good for anyone. Then there are the ones like me, who date everyone." He paused, trying to find the right words, "Growing up, everyone waited to see what group I would be. I chose the player type because I like girls."

"Obviously," I scoffed. "You're not making any sense, Edward."

He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up in every direction. "But the player type," He continued, "We're not always like that. We're looking for the girl that makes us want to stop playing. Bella, you're her."

I stared at my tea, I shouldn't believe him, but it sounded so nice. I nodded my head in response.

Everyone else stared at Edward, as he watched me. I took a sip and Dad cleared his throat.

"Give me a second chance." Edward said finally.

"Bella," Dad whispered, "You can say yes."

I looked to my dad and he smiled.

I nodded my head again, and Alice hugged me.

**AN: Review, review, and review! Please vote on my poll. :)**

****

Sorry for the sort of lame chapter and even lamer updating speed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for reviewing:)**

_BellaPOV (Sunday Morning)_

"Hello?" I answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Bella," Jake answered. "Seth just told me what happened."

"Oh." I answered.

"Hey, its cool." He answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Its your choice. I'm not going to control everything you do. So whatever…but hey, apparently Friday was the last Varsity Game and there's a party with cheerleaders and football guys and stuff over here. Edward's probably going to invite you and all, but incase he doesn't…come around 5."

"Sure, I'll be there." I still couldn't believe it. "Where do I meet you?"

"Everyone's meeting at my place, then we're heading to the beach…"

"Why your house?"

"No one can ever find Seth and Leah's, so Seth asked if we could use mine."

"Oh, alright. Yeah, Ill be there…"

"K, see you then. Bye."

"Bye Jake." I hung up and leaned against the counter. Was this some sort of joke? Jacob just said he didn't care if I dated Edward Cullen…

Jacob had been right, Edward called to invite me, and upon hearing that I was already going, he laughed.

"What's funny?" I asked.

"Please don't ride your motorcycle."

"Why?" I asked.

"I feel very…protective of you already. I cant save you from a motorcycle."

Now it was my turn to laugh, "Edward, I've been riding for a year. Jake and I built the bikes, we know how they work."

"Built them?" He asked, disbelief colored his tone.

"Well…Jake did. But I was there!"

Edward laughed, "That's what I thought. I'll see you tonight, Bella."

"Yeah…Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Don't mess this up."

"Understood."

I hung up and ran to get ready.

On the familiar road to Jake's I became nervous. What if this was another bet or joke…but why would Jake be in on it? He wouldn't do that, would he?

I pulled off the road and killed the engine of my truck, I would have to walk a little to get to Jake's . I checked my hair once more before stepping outside. Everyone was gathered outside his house, on the front porch in front of the door. Some we're yelling, I pushed through the crowd, wondering what was going on. I heard whispers as I pushed, saying something about a fight, a kiss and Edward. Emmett grabbed my wrist right before I pushed the last person to the open door.

"Hey, Bella!" He said, smiling.

"Emmett," I said. "Um, I'm going to go inside."

"Have you met my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Um…" He seemed to be stalling.

"Hi! I'm Rosalie!" She stuck her hand out and grabbed mine, shaking it.

"Hi, Rosalie. I'm just going to go inside now…"

"No!" Rose shouted as I pushed the last guy away.

The first thing I saw was Jess sitting with a horrified look on her face on the couch. I looked to where her eyes were just as Jacob punched Edward.

I screamed and Jake froze right before slamming his fist again into Edward's face.

Alice and Rose were beside me, they each grabbed a hand and tried to pull me away from the house.

I resisted, wanting to see what was going on.

Edward held his face as Jacob stood breathing heavily near him. Jess ran up to Edward, kicking Jacob when she passed him. "Are you ok?" She cooed. "What the hell are you doing here, Bella?"

Before I could answer, Jess and Edward were kissing. I shook my head and pushed back through the crowd, followed by Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout from the house. I didn't turn back to see who it was, I unlocked my truck and yanked the door open.

Emmett was already sitting in the passenger seat with Rose on top of him, Alice and Jasper pushing them to get in too.

"Please, just get out!" I yelled.

Jasper jumped out obediently, followed by Rose.

"Emmett, out!" Alice ordered.

"Just listen to Alice, Bella." Emmett said as he climbed out. Alice took his spot and slammed the door shut after her.

"I know you must hate my brother, after seeing that. But please just listen to me!" She begged.

I nodded my head. I didn't want to upset her. I liked Alice, and I wanted to be her friend.

"When we got here, Edward waited outside for you. He didn't want to run into Jacob without you with him because he was afraid Jacob didn't know the whole story and he didn't want anything to happen. Jess came and jumped on Edward, and pulled him into the house. Edward kept telling her no, over and over again. She kissed him and Jacob saw…then you came in." She took a deep breath, "He really does only want you. Jacob didn't give him time to explain."

My door was being opened and Edward pulled me out.

"Bella, please listen to me!"

Jacob was talking to Emmett, using fierce hand motions. I shook my head at Edward, "I understand. Let me talk to Jacob."

He kissed my forehead lightly and reached down for my hand, pulling me next to him to Jacob and Emmett.

"Edward I apologize," Jacob said. "Emmett just explained everything…I should have stopped and listened."

"Honest mistake," Edward answered. "No blood, no foul."

Jacob hugged me apologizing. I forgave him as Edward had.

Alice skipped up to us, fitting perfectly under Jasper's arm. "I have an idea!" She trilled.

"Oh great, Alice and her ideas." Emmett groaned as Rose laughed.

Alice glared at Emmett, "My idea," She said turning to face the rest of us, "Was to ditch this place, no offense Jacob, and go to dinner somewhere else. Away from Jessica."

"I'm in if Rose is." Emmett answered.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Of course I am."

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head, "Can Jacob come?"

"Oh, of course!" Alice answered. "He was included in my plan."

We all laughed. Alice dragged Jasper, Emmett and Rose with her to Edward's car after taking the keys from him and I led the way back to my truck with Edward and Jacob.

I got in and Edward squeezed in the middle between Jake and I. I followed Alice to the same resteraunt that Edward had taken me to yesterday.

Edward frowned and squeezed my arm. Jacob jumped out and slammed my truck door.

I got out and Edward followed, "Couldn't you pick somewhere else, Alice?" Edward hissed.

"What's wrong with here?" She asked.

"Edward, its fine." I told him at the same time she answered.

"Never mind, Alice. Lets go."

Jasper and Alice led the way inside, Jasper twirling Alice in the door.

**AN: Writers block. Going to have to stop here. Review Please:)**

**I have so much planned for this story, so now I just have to get it all down. I have parts of the middle done already, but I just need a few transition chapters done…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for the slow update speed. Going through a lot right now.**

_Bella_

The next couple weeks passed by quickly. Each day Edward seemed to be too good to be true, and I often found myself thinking it was true – it was all a sick trick against me. I was too nervous to bring it up, so I never did.

School went by quickly, often time Edward and I were together. He also still spent time with his friends, which was fine with me too. Alice started to sit with my group of friends, fitting in perfectly. Alice was Alice, so it didn't surprise me.

Last weekend, I stayed the night with Alice, assuring dad that it would be and Alice, and even though Edward lives there, nothing was going to happen. A few short kisses were shared over the weekend, but nothing too much. Alice and I stayed up late watching home movies, looking at picture albums and talking.

We ate more then I knew was possible, but decided to swim it off the next day. Apparently, the Cullen's have a large, indoor pool.

Edward and Emmett came in as we were leaving and tried to persuade us to play water volleyball, but we refused. Alice had said, "Anything with Emmett and water is a direct no. You just cant trust him!"

He had scowled at us and then jumped out of the pool, grabbing Alice in one arm and jumping back in the pool just as quickly. I laughed as they wrestled in the water until Emmett gave up when Alice threatened to tell Rose his 'little secret'.

Turns out Emmett is a big Hannah Montana fan…

Right now, Edward was sitting with Mike, Tyler and Seth. They were making fun of him, I could tell, but I couldn't hear.

Edward playfully punched Mike and Mike threw some sandwich crust at him.

"If they aren't careful," Alice said, rolling her eyes. "They'll start a food fight and get the whole cafeteria busted."

We laughed and looked back over to the table they were at. They were serious, and Edward looked over towards us. He didn't look at me, but instead at Alice.

I looked at her and she was frowning. I looked back to the table he was at, but he was facing Mike now, and I couldn't see his face.

"What was that?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know with him. His moods change faster than mine!"

We laughed but I still worried…what was up with him?

_Edward_

I regretted the decision right after I made it. I just bet Mike Newton $200 that I could get her to sleep with me in the next month.

Why was I so…horrible?

**AN: :) Super short chapter, I know! It just a filler…I have a lot planned out, stay with me! Review, friends, review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys. Here it goesss.

I really apoligize for not updating.  
And I also apologize for doing the stupid author note for a chapter thing.

I just feel bad not telling you guys what's going on....

First, its nearing my last two weeks of school, so with finals and just last minute things, its super stressful. I cannot fit enough things in one day! I will update when I get out. But I dont want to put crappy chapters out there just to get them out there. I realize I'll loose a lot of readers, and I completely understand if you just check me off your list right now. (But please dont!:)  
If you guys would just wait until around the 17th, it'll be back to regular update speeds again....until I move in July and it gets all hectic again. Which leads to point two! --

Im moving soon...packing is becoming ridiculous...I never knew I had so much crap! Jeez! But once I get it all packed, Ill still have my laptop, so no worries there. Ill probably write on the way to my location:)

Third, I'm kind of stuck. The creative juices just aint' flowing lately. So, that's tough. But I really am trying, I swear!

Sorry again.

So, I wont be changing this into a chapter.

So if you guys want to totally flame me or anything, go for it right now. I'd totally understand.

Oh, and I will read and review all the stories Im subscribed too when I get settled too, just not enough time. I haven't forgotten any of you!

I love you all :)

Thanks for reading,

MissJackieMac :)


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Thanks for reviewing! I'm so excited for this story! I'm having trouble getting these transition chapters in here. So you may have to bare with a few more short chapters with evil cliffies for a while:)**

*** Short chapter again, sorry :)**

_Edward_

"Edward, is something wrong?" Esme asked.

I shook my head, "I'm fine."

She scrunched her eyebrows, "You've been huffing, sighing and shifting nervously since you got home."

"Have I?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"Nervous for the game." I lied.

"Oh, when's that?"

"Uh," I said dumbly. "Friday, I think." I had no idea when our next game was!

"Uh, huh." She rolled her eyes. "Lie to me if you want Edward, but at least pick something that you know even a little bit about."

I smirked at her and shrugged.

She smiled back. "Can I help you with anything?"

I shook my head, No mom. I pretty much ruined everything…again.

_Bella_

I was excited for this weekend… Esme and Carlisle were going on a weekend date in Seattle, and Alice invited me to stay. I'm extremely nervous…but I know Edward wouldn't do anything to hurt me. **(An: Bellaaa! :/)**

_Alice_

Bella was coming home with us today, the she would spend the weekend here! We were going to have so much fun!

***That night***

_Bella_

Edward invited me into his room and I nodded my head readily. Spending the weekend here would be amazing!

He shut the door behind us and started to kiss me slowly. He broke away after several seconds and pulled off his shirt to reveal his amazing abs. I smiled as he came back to kiss me…

I woke up early, still next to him. His arm was across my bare stomach. I took a deep breath and thought about what happened.

I said yes. Kind of. I didn't exactly say, "Yeah sure Edward, lets do this tonight." But I didn't say, "No," either.

I closed my eyes carefully, nightmares flashing behind them.

**AN: Sorry…it just has to be thattt short. **


	9. Chapter 9

**an: Ok. Sorry guys. Two things:**

**1) The interenet people kept not showing up when they said they would Two days turned into two weeks and they finally came...then it didnt work so they had to come again. Dumb...but it works now, so yay.**

**2) Boys are dumb in real life too.**

_Bella_

Monday morning.

I felt groggy, even thought I went to bed early. I got ready quickly and got in the truck. I remembered Edward saying he had to switch cars with Carlisle and there wouldn't be enough room today. Which was fine with me.

My classes without Edward passed quickly. I had heard that today in Biology we were just watching a movie…that would be nice. The lunch bell had just wrung. I was putting my books in my locker and I suddenly felt a bit scared. I had heard hushed murmurs about Edward and I all day. When he called me this morning, he hadn't seemed worried. But I had a feeling something bad would happen. Soon.

As I entered the lunchroom, certain tables around me grew quiet. I noticed that mostly the more popular tables. A cool shiver ran down my spine. This would be bad. I decided skipping lunch seemed like a good idea.

"Attention everyone!" I heard Mike's voice and I stopped. He was standing on a table that Edward sat at, looking at him with a shocked look on his face. "Edward Cullen just won 200$ from me!"

A few people clapped with confused looks on their faces. I locked eyes with Edward. He looked down. "How, you ask?" Mike continued. "Got Isabella Swan in bed with him! Let's hear it for the little lovebirds!"

A lot more people clapped. I felt my cheeks flush with anger, confusion and rejection. He stood as I passed him and tried to grab my arm. I turned around and did the only thing I could think of doing. I punched him.

I guess I never expected anything more from him…I was naïve to think he would change for me. Selfish.

Yet, everything felt extremely refreshing right now.

The cool, salty tears flowing down my flushed cheeks felt refreshing. Seeing his shocked, bleeding face was refreshing. Seeing Emmett coming towards his brother with a murderous look on his face was refreshing. Alice and Rose standing on either side of me cussing him out was refreshing. My throbbing knuckles felt refreshing!

Feeling all this at once was…amazing.

But I knew nothing like this would last forever. I knew soon that my mind would go into shock; it would want to shut down. I would feel numb and cold. I would maybe pass out. Which I couldn't do in front of all these people.

I grasped Alice and Rose's hands and pulled the out the door into the rushing rain with me. Emmett followed silently.

I wasn't going to ask him to leave…unless he started defending his brother.

Standing in the freezing rain, my mind started to process things slowly, just like I knew it would. I leaned into Alice's side and cried hard. Emmett pulled up in my truck after a few minutes. I don't know when he got the keys…I don't care.

Rose opened the door and climbed in. Alice and I followed.

Alice shut the door just as the cafeteria door fled open. Edward stepped out into the rain followed by a couple other people. I caught his eye for a fraction of a second before Emmett stomped on the gas and the truck lurched forward. A black cloud of exhaust mixed with the rain and floated towards Edward.

Emmett said nothing as he punched off the radio and turned up the heat.

Rose murmured soft, calming words as Alice stroked my hand and arm.

"Our house or yours?" Emmett asked quietly.

I don't know what part of me answered. The part of me that wanted Edward to see me like this, or the part that just didn't want to be left alone. "Yours."

He nodded his head and continued to drive.

Despite the heat, I shivered. Emmett shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

He pulled up to the house and killed the engine. I didn't move. Emmett hesitated before coming around the passenger door. Alice stepped out and moved out of his way. He reached in and pulled me into his arms.

I curled up and hid my face, unsure of what was to be expected inside.

"Carlisle's at work, Esme's home." Emmett told me quietly.

He walked carefully up the slippery stairs to the door. Alice unlocked it and pushed it open, "Mom!" She called as soon as we were all inside. "Get some hot water started, please!"

There was no answer, but I heard some pans clanking against each other.

Emmett set me carefully on the couch and pulled his jacket off of me. "I'll get you some blankets." He told me as he ran up the stairs.

"And a pillow from my bed!" Alice called after him.

Esme walked in a minute later and gasped. "What happened?"

Alice scowled. Rose was silent. Emmett tripped down the stairs. I giggled. Esme glanced at each of us. Emmett gathered the blankets and pillow and brought them to the couch.

"Edward's an ass." He said simply. Esme looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. Alice gave a weak smile.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Emmett gave me one more tiny nod before pulling Esme into the kitchen to explain.

Alice and Rose helped me get comfortable before turning on some light music.

Esme came in with a hot cup of tea and kissed my forehead. She didn't say anything as she set the tea on the table.

She started her way upstairs.

"Emmett, that boy is not allowed in my home." Esme said, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You make sure that he stays out."

Emmett nodded his head and sat down.

Alice and Rose sat next to me, both of them saying they loved me.

Emmett rambled on about uninteresting things for several minutes while I drank my tea. I smiled at them weakly before laying my head down and closing my eyes.

When I woke up, there was much commotion. I rubbed my eyes groggily.

Carlisle was pointing harshly at the door and Esme stood by it, with it open.

"Edward, what you did to Bella is a disgrace to this family!" He yelled. "I would like it if you would leave."

Edward glared at his father fiercely, and his neck started to turn towards me. I snapped my eyes shut, pretending to still sleep.

"Carlisle! Where do you expect me to stay?"

"Maybe you can bet Mike that you'll be sleeping in your car until you can afford a house of your own, and if you win, you can stay at his house." Carlisle spit back.

Edward frowned, "Dad, I…I love her."

Esme screeched with anger. "If you loved her Edward none of this would've happened! Out of my house!"

"Mom," Edward said slowly. "Just let me wake her up and talk to her…"

"Touch her and I swear you'll be out cold." Emmett told him harshly.

"Emmett! Can't you be on my side just this time?" I heard Edward come closer.

"No, man. Get your pathetic butt away from me."

"Emmett, you've made mistakes too! Just help me out."

**an: I apologize again for two things:**

**1) Horrible update speed. That should change!**

**2) The odd spacing on this one...or maybe it just looks weird since I havent uploaded in a month...**

**Review, maybe?**

**Lets all talk about stupid boys! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**an: thanks for reviewing. I'm so happy about the success of this story, thanks everyone!**

_Bella_

"No way, Ed." Emmett said. "Not this time."

I decided to be a big girl, and I opened my eyes.

"Bella!" Edward yelled and he reached for me.

I shied away from his arm, sinking back farther into the couch. Emmett stepped in front of Edward.

"Come on, man. You hurt her enough."

Edward sighed then nodded. He said nothing as he picked up his bag and left the house.

Carlisle came to my side and kneeled beside the couch. "Are you alright dear?"

"I think so." I answered, sitting up slowly.

"I hope you don't mind, I called Charlie. I just told him you were here and that you would call him."

Alice and Rose came in from the kitchen both of them smiling.

"We made home made chicken soup for you Bella." Rose told me.

"Thanks," I said quietly, Alice leaned down to hug me.

"Bella," Esme said, smiling. "What happened to your knuckles?"

I looked at them and noticed they were still inflamed from hitting his cheekbone perfectly. I smiled sheepishly.

"Bella totally punched him!" Emmett blurted. "It was awesome!"

I felt my cheeks getting red, "I…I didn't mean too." I stuttered lamely.

Carlisle chuckled warmly, "I hope you did. He really deserved it. I was going to ask how he got the bruise on his face…now we know."

Esme kissed my forehead. "I'm terribly sorry."

"It wasn't you, or even him. I should've known…he's done the same to other girls."

Emmett shook his head. "Never for a bet. Never."

Well that made me feel great. Rose slapped Emmett lightly, "Not helping, Em." She rolled her eyes.

"Who wants soup?" Alice asked, clapping her hands.

Esme laughed, "Why don't we eat it out on the deck?"

Alice nodded her head and her, Carlisle and Rose went to the kitchen. Emmett went down a hallway.

"Come on dear," Esme said, "I'll show you to the deck."

I didn't want to be the one to point out the _pounding _rain, so I followed her.

Apparently, the Cullen's have an indoor deck type thing. It's like, right off the back of the house and has big, glass windows. There was a cushioned bench that went all around the room, and then a small table and four chairs in the middle. An easel and paints sat at one corner, and in the other, a small wood table. Emmett was starting a fire in the fireplace that was on the back wall.

"Where should I sit?" I asked Esme.

"Anywhere you would like," She said. "I'll have Carlisle bring more chairs so we can eat at the table, if you'd like."

I nodded my head and went to sit at the table.

She left after a second, leaving just Em and I.

"Thanks for standing up for me," I said quietly.

He wiped his hands on a towel then sat next to me, "Yeah, well I'm sorry about Edward."

"It's not your fault. I guess I'm just kind of being a baby about this."

He shook his head, "Not at all. I would be crying like a baby if I found out Rose has been dating me for a bet. Total baby."

I laughed. "You crying?"

He smiled, "I'm really just a big teddy bear. I'm the most sensitive guy you'll ever meet."

Rose came in and laughed, "He really is. The other day, I yelled at him for almost breaking my phone. He totally freaked out. It was hilarious."

Emmett grinned up at her, "It was not hilarious."

Alice came in next, pushing a cart with a huge bowl on it. Esme and Carlisle came in carrying bowls and chairs.

They all sat down.

"It was kind of funny," Rose said. "I was totally kidding and you almost cried!"

Emmett laughed, "Let's all make fun of the softie." He said sarcastically.

"It's not our fault your so sentimental about everything," Carlisle said, laughing.

"Sentimental? What kind of word is _that_?"

Alice laughed, "I say lets all make fun of the dumb one!"

Everyone laughed. Emmett grinned, "Whatever."

Alice served everyone and we all started to eat. I don't know how they chose what to put in it, but it was delicious.

We ate and talked, keeping off any subject that Edward could be included in. Esme and Carlisle had went inside to talk alone, so it was just Alice, Rose, Em and I.

My phone started to buzz in my pocket, so I answered it.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice was rough.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Leah said"

I cut him off, "What Leah said is true." Alice, Rose and Em all stopped talking.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice worried.

"Peachy," I said sarcastically.

"Where are you?"

"Um, his house?"

Silence.

"He's not here. They kicked him out."

"I'm going to come pick you up."

"Driving in this weather on the motorcycle doesn't sound that appealing right now, Jake."

"I finished the Rabbit, Bells. I just want you home safe."

"Ok," I said slowly. "Jake, can you, um, be there when I tell Charlie?"

"Uh, well Bella, here's the thing…Billy heard when Leah told me, and…"

I sighed, "Yeah, whatever. Bye."

"Love you, Bells."

I hung up and slipped my phone in my pocket.

"Jacob?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head.

"Is he like, mad at you?"

I shook my head, "Nah. He might kill Edward though."

"Fine with me," Rose said. "He deserves it."

"Sure does." Emmett cut in, and then he burped. Loudly.

Rose smacked him again and he smiled.

"Well he's coming to pick me up. He's worried Edward will come back."

"Okay," Alice said, standing up. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "I'll make Jake go buy me a whole bunch of junk food so I can watch dumb love movies and cry all night." I smiled at her.

Alice smiled, "Perfect. If you need _anything _don't be afraid to call Rose or I. We could be there in five minutes if we needed too."

"Hey! What about me?" Emmett said.

Alice rolled her eyes, "And Emmett might be able drag himself out of bed if you _really _needed it."

I laughed, "Thanks guys, I love you."

"We love you too, Bella. Really." Rose said, hugging me.

They helped me get my stuff and waited with me on the front porch for Jacob.

Alice told me she would pick me up in my truck tomorrow morning, and Emmett may or may not be with her.

I got into Jake's car and hugged him.

"Do need me to pick anything up on the way?" He asked.

I smiled a little and he rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving the house, and dad throws me some money, I'm like, 'What's this for?' He says, 'Bella will want you to buy her food.' And I'm thinking that smile means you want me to buy you some food."

I nodded my head.

He pulled into the first grocery store we passed and went inside with me.

"Like dinner stuff, or junk food?" He asked.

I stared at him.

"Ok, dumb question. Junk food it is."

I smiled and walked with him towards the frozen food section.

I grabbed a gallon of chocolate fudge ice cream and threw it into the basket. Then went towards the chips and crackers. I threw two bags in and watched as Jacob stared at my selections with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, "Do you want something?" He shook his head quickly and followd me to the candy isle.

I grabbed a bunch of chocolate and threw it in the basket, then I walked to the register. Jacob handed me a fifty, a twenty and his keys, and then shoved the basket in my arms.

"Buy this, walk straight out to the car, got it?" He said, his voice rough.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around.

"Just trust me, please."

I nodded my head and walked shakily to the register. The old man smiled at me as he rang up my food, "How are you tonight dear?"

"Not to good," I answered, looking down.

"I figured. Ladies buy lots of chocolate when their down." He froze. "Your friend, the big one. What's his name?"

"Um, Jacob…why?"

The man nodded his head, "He looked familiar, not who I was thinking. Have a nice day." He handed me my bags and smiled urgently.

"Thanks?" I walked outside and went to his car.

**an: I'm going to stop there for now(: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**an: I'm going to try and update every two or three days, so yes. Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, alerting…everything. I love everyone! It makes me so happy!**

_Bella_

After ten minutes, I became very nervous…why was everyone in the store so urgent about me leaving? Was I just antsy? I almost thought about going back to get Jacob, when he opened the door…

_Jacob_

Bella and I were just getting to the register when I saw him.Yeah, Edward…that…jerk. He was alone, but it still made me so angry, seeing him here. He had three two-liter bottles of soda, and four bags of chips. Like he was going to a party. After what he did to her.

I handed her a fifty, a twenty and the keys to my car, and then shoved the basket in her arms. I _tried _to be gentle.

"Buy this, walk straight out to the car, got it?" I told her, trying to hide my anger.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking around her. I stepped in her way to block him.

"Just trust me, please." I begged.

She nodded her head and walked to the register. The old man smiled at her as he rang up her food. He glanced over as I was walking to Edward and then back at Bella.

He gave me a questioning look and I half smiled at him. I used the most outrageous hand motions to explain that I didn't want Bella to see Edward and he nodded slightly.

I put my hand on Edwards shoulder once Bella was outside the store.

He turned quickly and pushed my hand off his shoulder when he saw me. "I don't need this right now, Black." He said, trying to walk towards the register.

"Yeah, well either does she." I answered, pushing him back.

He sighed, "I don't want to fight you." He told me, putting his hands up.

"I didn't want to fight with you either. Not until I saw Bella."

"I didn't do anything to you, Black. Back off." He said, pushing me back.

I pushed him back harshly and he dropped his stuff.

"I don't need this right now, Jacob." He said again.

I shook my head, "When was the last time you saw her, Cullen?"

"Four hours ago. She was on my couch."

"Did she look happy to you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, Jacob. She was scared, hurt and cold. Can I just go, please?"

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home." He froze. "A friends house."

I shook my head, "Who's house?"

"Not that it's your business, but Mike."

The guy that he made the bet with?

"Jacob," A voice said behind me. "I want you boys to go outside. Fight outside." The old man from the register told us.

"I just wanna get my stuff and go, so if you could move," Edward said pushing me.

"No, out. Out now." The man said, pointing to the door.

Edward kicked a display stand. It shook but didn't fall. He turned around and walked outside angrily.

"Hit him hard." The man whispered before I stepped out behind him.

Edward turned around and I flung my fist hard at his face. He jumped back when it hit and blood spilled instantly down his face. He pushed me back into a table set up with newspapers, it fell over, and I toppled over it too. I stood up and punched him again, this time splitting his lip.

"I don't want to fight you, Black!" He yelled, his voice murky and his eyes watery.

I shook my head and lunged forward again. He dodged it, and threw a (very) strong punch back, catching my lip. It spilt quickly and I could taste the blood in my mouth, and feel it running down my chin. He threw another quick punch, cutting my chin with a ring he was wearing on his hand.

"Don't ever talk to her, touch her, or look at her again." I said, stepping away into the parking lot.

Bella gasped when she saw all the blood.

"Jake! What happened?" She demanded.

She reached for my face, but I pushed her back. "It's fine, Bells. Just a little blood." I pulled my shirt off and held it to my face.

I frowned, "Jake, what happened?"

I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see me, "Ran into Eddie-Boy."

"Jacob!" She said, groaning. "Why cant you control yourself?"

I shrugged, "He was there, and he was being stupid. I lost it, sorry." I smiled at her, this time moving the shirt so she could see. My lip split again, and more blood fell.

"Jake!" She sighed. "Drive me home and let me look at them?" She asked.

I nodded my head and drove home carefully with one arm.

Once I pulled up, she jumped out with the bags and rushed to the cover of the porch from the rain. I followed after her, careful not to jostle my chin or lip so they wouldn't re-spilt. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway, which I could tell made Bella nervous, but I was fine with it. She opened the door and set the bags on the couch, then went to the kitchen.

"Sit." She demanded, pointing to the counter.

I jumped up and leaned back.

She ran cold water over a towel and handed it to me. She took my shirt and put it by the sink.

"Why did you have to fight him?" She asked as she put ice in a bag.

I shrugged, "He shouldn't get away with stuff like that."

She held up her hand, and I noticed her knuckles were spilt. "You think I let him?"

I smirked, "You hit him?"

She nodded her head and pulled the towel away, leaning in to inspect my lip.

"How's it look?" I asked.

"Bloody." She answered, stepping back. "Hold the ice on it too,"

I knew blood made her nauseous so I hurried to do what she asked. "It'll be fine, Bells." I told her, jumping down.

Her phone started to vibrate, so she held up her finger and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, Alice." Pause. "Thanks." She smiled. "No, I'm fine right now. I'm with Jake." Another pause, this time longer. "Ok, bye. Love you too."

She closed her phone and put it on the counter, "Whatever you say, Jake." She froze when she heard the mud under Charlie's tires outside.

She looked out the window and started to cry again.

"Bells," I whispered, as I wrapped my arm around her, "Bells, what's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid!" She cried, just as Charlie came inside. He dropped his gun belt and shrugged his jacket off at the same time. He kicked off his muddy boots and rushed into the kitchen. I stepped back as he hugged Bella tightly. She cried into his chest, his eyes were closed, but it wasn't hard to tell that he too, was crying.

Charlie kissed her forehead and brought her to the couch. "Jacob, make yourself useful and start some water for tea." He called, his voice gruff.

"Yes sir." I answered back, hurrying to do what he asked.

_Bella_

"Daddy," I whispered, crying still. "Daddy, I'm sorry."

"None of that, Bella." He said as he wrapped a blanket around my shoulders. "None of that, baby." He whispered.

**an: So there it is, everyone. Chapter eleven. How would you guys feel about an Edward point of view for a full chapter sometime in the future?**


	12. Chapter 12

**an: Thanks for reviewing(:! ApplePie121…your review made my day!**

**Oh. By the way, how many of you saw the amazing picture of Jacob/Taylor in the rain? hehehe :)**

_Bella_

"Daddy," I whispered again, "I'm so stupid."

He shook his head, "No you're not, love, you're fine." He took a mug from Jacob and handed it to me. "I love you, Bella."

The phone rang.

"Jacob, go get that for me." Dad said motioning towards the kitchen.

Jacob hurried to get the phone and answered it as he walked in. "Hello?"

Pause. "Dr. Cullen," Jake said, looking at me. My heart raced. "Hold on, I'll get Charlie." Pause again. "Yeah, it's Jacob." He handed the phone to Charlie.

Charlie put it on speaker, and sat on the floor next to the couch. Jacob sat down nervously next to me. I leaned into him.

"Carlisle," Dad said, his voice rough. "How are you?"

"I feel awful," Carlisle said. "Is Bella alright?"

Charlie hesitated, "She's breathing." He said.

Carlisle sighed, "I actually have Edward with me now. He came home to get stitches on his cheek." Jacob smiled so big. I smiled at him too, and Charlie gave him a high five. "I'm not sure how long you've been home, or how much Bella's told you, but we did kick him out, and plan on standing on that."

"Bella is here now, the phone's on speaker." Charlie told him. "I apologize for the stitches, Jacob gets a little carried away."

"It wasn't a problem. I just wanted to call and make sure Bella got home safe and was ok."

Before Dad answered, we heard Edward's voice. "Carlisle – let me talk to her, please. Thirty seconds."

"Edward, no. Sit down."

"I'm not a four year old, Carlisle!" He yelled. "I don't need you to call everyone when I mess up, ok? I can do this by myself."

"Sit down, Edward." Carlisle said again, calmly.

No answer.

"Jacob got her home safely. Billy called me an hour or so and told me, but I had to finish work. Thank you for letting her stay with you while I was at work, I appreciate it." Dad said.

"It was wonderful having her. She's a brilliant girl."

"I'm lucky to have her," Dad agreed.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. "Please let me speak to you!"

I shook my head and buried my face in Jacob's chest.

"Carlisle, I think I should go. I'll have to talk to you later."

"Of course, Chief. If you need anything, call me."

"Will do." Dad said, hanging up.

I decided going to school would be easier then not, so I dragged myself off the couch in the morning. Jake had fallen asleep on the floor next to me, and was still snoring loudly. I smiled and hurried to get ready.

Jake woke up as I was leaving.

"You're really goiong?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I'll come home if I need too."

"Promise me you'll call?"

I nodded my head and hugged him.

He sighed, "Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head, "Alice should be here soon…" Right on cue, my truck pulled up. I hugged Jake once more before running to get inside my truck.

"Hey!" Emmett said when I got in. I smiled.

"Thanks for bringing my car and stuff," I said, hugging her quickly.

"No problem at all," She assured me. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said. "Better then I thought."

She pulled into the school parking lot. "Come find Em, Rose or I if you need anything."

I thanked them and went to my first class. People whispered around me, but no one said anything. I rolled my eyes. How immature can people be about this?

Lunch.

The most dreaded thing ever. Besides Biology.

I walked into the cafeteria slowly. Alice, Emmett and Rose were already sitting at a table, apart from the football team/cheerleaders. I got food and quickly joined them. We talked about our days. Someone sat down next to me. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Al, Rose and Em were silent. Edward's cologne drifted over to me. I didn't bother to look at him.

"Hey, Alice, Rose" I said.

"Yeah?" They answered, their eyes flashing to look at Edward.

"I have a date on Friday," I lied. "And I need your opinion on dresses. Can you come over tonight?"

"Yeah, of course!" Rose said excitedly. "We could go to dinner after too!"

"That would be so much fun!" Alice chimed in.

I smiled, "Ok, cool. Thanks."

"Who are you going with?"

"Well it's just some prom thing at the reservation, but one of Jake's friends asked me to go with him…his name is Quil…might as well, right?" Quil was real, at least.

They both squealed, "Does he have good abs?" Rose asked.

I nodded my head quickly. Emmett frowned. "I have good abs!"

Rose leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Yeah, babe, I know. I was merely checking for Bella's sake…" She looked back at me, "What color are his eyes?"

I smiled, I was faintly aware that Edward was gaping at me. "They're the most _beautiful _green I've ever seen! They stand out so perfectly against his olive skin!" Rose smiled at me, and Alice did too. They had caught on that he was fake, but they were helping out more then I would've wished. "Hair. Long or short."

"Short." I answered, "It's always in messy-spikes, it's the darkest black. Which makes his eyes more amazing!"

I heard Edward's chair squeak against the floor. He sighed angrily and went back to sit with Mike.

Alice, Rose and I burst out laughing. Emmett watched us with a weird look. "What?" He asked.

We laughed more, and explained that 'Quil' was fake between fits. He rolled his eyes but laughed too, "Jeez, I was wondering what in heck happened over night that made Bella bounce back so quick." We kept laughing, but part of me wish this Quil was real…then maybe I could get over Edward…

**an: I know, short, uneventful chapter…but that's because Biology is next, and that's bound to be good, right? :) How many of you are Team Jacob and how many are Team Edward? Review and let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**an: sorry for lame update speed, I'm cramming so much summer into this month…it's crazy. Thanks for reviewing and sticking with me!**

_Bella_

I took a deep breath and opened the classroom door. People were already inside, which was good. I walked up to Mr. Banner's desk and stood patiently while he stared intently at his computer.

"How can I help you, Bella?"

"I was wondering if I could change seats, please?"

His eyes met mine and he glanced at the room. "And you sit where?"

"There," I pointed.

"Next to Mr. Cullen?" He asked.

I nodded my head.

"Could you wait two weeks? I plan on changing seats then. It would be a lot of work…" He looked at me expectantly.

I sighed but nodded, "Alright. Thank you." I walked slowly to my desk and set my bag on the floor. I pushed my seat away from Edward's and sat down, avoiding his eyes.

"Bella," He said softly.

I stared ahead of me.

"Bella?" He asked louder.

I longed for the bell to ring so he would shut up.

"Isabella?" He asked, his voice calm and patient.

I narrowed my eyes but didn't look at him.

"Uh, Ed," Mike said from behind us. "Any luck yet on winning her back? I honestly don't want to loose another fifty to her."

I kept my glare ahead of me, even when I longed to deck Mike.

"What the hell, Mike?" Edward hissed. "Bella, I swear there's no bet. I learned my lesson."

Learned his lesson! Ha.

"Bella, look at me," Edward pleaded.

"Uh, hi, Edward?" A girl I had met only once said. I couldn't remember her name for the life of me.

He looked up. "Do I know you?"

"No. I'm Jane," She told him. "I just wanted to say, all the _real _girls of Forks High School hate your cocky, popular guts. Suck up your pride and get over yourself." She turned at once and went to talk to another girl across the room. My lips twitched at the corners, and I tried to keep myself from smiling too much, while Edward gaped at her.

She caught my eye and gave me a sympathetic smile. I smile back, then looked down again.

"Bella, look," Edward said.

The bell rang, thankfully, cutting him off. He sighed and closed his mouth.

Mr. Banner started his lesson, and I was starting to think that he would run out of time and the promised partner work sheet.

But, like the rest of my life, I got unlucky.

"I actually forgot to print out the worksheets," Mr. Banner said. "And I don't want to get ahead on tomorrow's lesson, so you'll just have to talk the rest of the period with your partner. I'm sure that wont be a problem." The class got loud instantly, and Mr. Banner waddled back to his desk.

"Bella, listen," Edward said quickly.

I scooted my chair farther away.

He sighed. "I understand how angry you are with me. I honestly do. I'm angry with myself."

He waited, but I said nothing.

"I would take it all back if I could. Betting Mike, I mean. Everything else that happened…" His voice trailed off. "I would keep that. And I wouldn't leave you either, Bella. Unless you asked. I love you."

My jaw dropped and I turned to him. "You are such an asshole, Edward Cullen. I would very much like it if you never spoke to me again. Ever. I will never talk to you, nor Alice, Rose or Emmett if you wish. I don't know what you want from me, and I honestly would like it if you would just tell me what you want instead of beating around the bush and telling me pointless lies." I turned to face the front of the class again, waiting.

"Bella," He said slowly. "I just want forgiveness."

I felt tears forming in my eyes, so I stood up, shook my head and left quickly. The only person that noticed my absence was Edward, of course. And just my luck, he came out to follow me.

"Bella, listen, please!" He yelled.

I stopped, the tears running down my face faster now, and turned to face him. "What, Edward?"

He looked down. "Bella, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to bet. I don't know why I did."

"I don't know why either, since you have all the money in the world, but you would've. Maybe cause your heartless, or maybe because you cant stand to turn anyone down. I don't care what it is, I just want you to leave me alone!" I kept walking, but soon his arm was tight on my elbow. "What do you want?" I asked, exasperated.

He sighed again. "I…I don't know. I want you to believe me."

"The entire school hangs on your every word. But not me – Edward – not anymore. I'm not sure what it is you want me to do. I'll tell Alice and Em not to talk to me, I'll tell Carlisle to let you back in your house…just leave me alone."

"Bella, I don't want you to stop talking to them, and I don't need to be in my house. I deserved to kicked out, I deserved everything. I just want to show you how I feel about it."

I shook my head. "Please just let go."

Luckily, for once, Emmett was walking down the hall. Edward let go of my arm and I pulled away. Emmett stopped next to me, and stared at Edward.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Emmett." Edward answered. "You don't need to be here."

"Or you don't," Emmett said, staring at him. "Why cant you just leave her alone?"

"I need to talk to her. And I don't need you, Alice, or Carlisle there when it happens."

"She doesn't want to talk to you, don't you see? She wants as far away from you as she can. You hurt her, and you deserve nothing more then you're getting from her." Emmett answered. It seemed like he took the words right out of my head, which was fine with me.

"I know that, Emmett. I feel like shit, and I'm trying to apologize."

"Edward," I said. "This isn't something I'm just going to forgive you for so we skip down the halls arm and arm. I can't forgive you now, and wont for a long time. It would make it easier if you would leave me alone to my own thoughts. I'm sorry you got kicked out of your house, and I'm sorry Jacob hit you. I'm not sorry that you have people that are standing up to you now, though. You need to grow up and take the consequences of your actions." With that, I turned and went quickly down the hall.

But he screamed five last words…"But I love you, Bella!"

**an: (: I love you all. Thanks for reading. Are you guys liking where this is going so far? Is there anything you want to see happen soon?**


	14. Author's Note, Apology

**An:**

**I know, I know, no author notes as chapters. I apologize greatly.**

**My computer crashed, so of course, that means bye-bye next few chapters I had written. Yep.**

**Im not sure if I'll be able to get them back, but I apologize for the huge length between chapters.**

**Sorry.**

**I'll be deleting this after I get the next chapters up, so if you have something to say, and want to review the next chapter,**

**Please send me a PM instead.**

**Thanks for being lovely.**

**3**


	15. I love YOU

Trick chapter, so sorry.

Yeah, I know I suck. So does high school.

I worked so hard on my breaks to get a good chapter up, but nothings right.

I suck, I'll update soonish (no promises :/), sorry, Merry Christmas, or anything else you celebrate, happy new year friends.

Apologies again!

love you all(:

3


	16. Hiatus

Okay guys,

Here's the deal.

I have to go on hiatus.

And I know that's what I've done already, for the past freaking forever, but I feel better about myself if I give it a name.

haaa,

I willll work on chapters, promise promise promise.

promise!

I just cannot come up with anything good for those.

In the mean time, if you wish, there's a link to my fictionpress page on my profile thing.

Take a look, review my poems, and let me know that you came from here if you do!

i love you all... forgive me?


End file.
